The present invention relates generally to the field of digital identification cards, and more particularly to the management of digital identification cards.
Identity documents, are generally any documents that may be used to identify a person or verify aspects of a person's personal identity. Examples of identity cards can include driver licenses, fishing licenses, membership cards, passports, and credit cards. In recent years, identity documents have gone digital, that is, these identity documents are becoming available electronically. For example, users can now store membership cards, such as gym memberships, electronically on their mobile devices to scan and gain entry to their respective gyms.